


【卡带ABO】性别认知障碍

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &上忍A卡X上忍O土&对着暗恋多年的对象不敢表白，也不能出手，就算睡在同一张床上也要禁欲，这对一个正常不过的男A来讲是多么残酷的惩罚啊！&依旧那么不靠谱的私设OOC文笔渣





	【卡带ABO】性别认知障碍

当带土知道自己分化成omega时，他做的第一件事就是找到水门，想让自己的老师向大家隐瞒这件事。

“事情并没有那么糟糕的，带土。”水门说。

作为过来的长者对带土一番循循教导，但也并没有解开少年的心结。

就算是到了这个ABO平等相互尊重的时代，omega还是依旧有发情期要被标记和生孩子，这对带土来说简直糟糕透了，他不想成为别人的附属品，更不想给某个不认识的A生下孩子。

“你该尊重自己的性别。”波风水门作为一个Alpha知道自己说这些并不能打消带土的消极念头，只好拿出更有说服力的例子说给他听。

“千手柱间大人就是一位强大的omega，他也并没有附属别人，而且迎娶了同样作为O的水户大人。所以带土不用这么绝望，你也同样可以娶一个温柔的omega女性，照样可以组建自己幸福的家庭。”

少年的眼里全是激动的亮光，初代火影大人的强大总是让人忘记他的性别，作为O依旧可以很强大，可以创造木叶，成为火影。

带土几乎是蹦跳地出了火影楼，卡卡西早已在门口等他，看到带土走出来，问他：“结果如何？”

带土把检验单递给他看，“我宇智波带土注定是要干一番大事业的！”

“omega？”这跟干大事业有什么关系？卡卡西不明就里：“带土想被谁标记吗？”

“我才不会被别人标记呢！初代火影知道吧？他可是名副其实的omega，我要像柱间大人一样，娶一位温柔可爱的女性omega。”

带土拍拍卡卡西的肩膀：“如果你也分化成omega就好了，我们可以并肩作战。”

“我是Alpha。”卡卡西突然说。

“咦？！骗人，你明明比我小一岁，怎么可能比我早分化，而且你分化了我怎么不知道？”带土不信。

“因为你是笨蛋。”卡卡西拍开带土的手，转身走掉。

带土不服气地握紧自己的化验单，朝卡卡西的背影大声喊：“你才是笨蛋！笨卡卡西！”

即使已经分化，可经历生死劫后余生的小伙伴们并没有什么隔阂，依旧如同往日拌嘴打闹，不知不觉过去了许多年。

卡卡西18岁生日那天收到了自来也特别的生日礼物，带土不服气老师的老师怎么会如此的厚此薄彼，为什么他就没有所谓的成年礼。

已经是上忍的他们，宿舍也是左右相邻，带土进到卡卡西的房间非要看，卡卡西说什么也不给他。

“什么书神神秘秘的，看你整天拿着不离手，真的那么有趣吗？借我看一眼，就看一眼。”听说是什么18禁，18岁之前都不能看，到底讲的是什么故事，这么厉害。带土很好奇。

卡卡西拗不过他，只好妥协：“借你看可以，但

不许后悔。”

“这有什么好后悔的。”

带土接过书，小心翼翼的打开，一开始还好，可越看脸色越苍白，里面描写omega发情，怎样抑制不住求Alpha标记自己，连标记的步骤和动作都描述的那么仔细，身体里插进被夸张如此大的性器，还要说“好舒服”……

“发情的omega就跟发了情的猫儿狗儿，他已经忘记自己是一个人类，往日的矜持端庄早就不在，只是一只敞开腿流着淫水，不停的扭着腰求Alpha粗暴操干他的淫兽……”

看到这里，带土把书扔在地上，卡卡西弯腰捡起来，见带土一副被吓到的样子，小心翼翼的问：“写的……不错吧？”

“有点……恶心。”带土真的感觉有点恶心，生理上的。

他是omega，也上过生理课，知道omega怎么被标记，暂时标记和永久标记都清楚怎么做。可这些对他来说只是个过程，带土最在意的还是被完全标记后，会受Alpha的影响，情感上被捆绑和压迫。

而所谓的发情期，老师也只是一句话带过：“一定要定期打抑制剂！一定！”

没想到小说里的描述竟然是这个样子的，这让他真的有点……恶心。

“omega发情期都这个样子吗？”带土问卡卡西。

“我怎么会知道？我又不是omega。”

卡卡西的回答让两人都沉默了，他斜眼看了一下带土，说：“嘛，我也没见过发情的omega，所以也不清楚。如果带土想知道的话，可以自己试试。”说完把头瞥向一旁，不敢直视带土的眼睛。

带土不敢相信地看着卡卡西，竟然让他自己试试？！如果他真的发情了也要缠着一个Alpha标记自己该怎么办，找谁标记？卡卡西吗？

带土突然打了一个寒颤，他突然意识到了他跟卡卡西原来有这么深的沟壑，他是一个Alpha，是能标记他的存在，能让他“听话”会让他怀孕！

下意识捂住小腹，带土清楚了他该跟Alpha保持距离，跟卡卡西保持距离。

从那天以后，卡卡西明显的感觉到带土在躲着他，其实也不算躲，只是生疏了很多，以前带土从不避讳地勾肩搭背，现在卡卡西只是把胳膊拦在他的肩上，带土都要躲开。

渐渐地，卡卡西也跟带土疏离。

讨老人喜欢的最大好处就是，到了年龄自然就会有喜欢牵红线的老太太们不断给带土介绍合适地结婚对象。

带土从20岁开始就被不断的相亲，老人们很尊重带土的意愿，介绍的都是娇小可爱小鸟依人型的女性omega。她们在女孩面前把带土说的天花乱坠。精英上忍、豪门（宇智波）出身、虽然是omega，但是一个立志要成为火影的男人。而且还热情体贴，心地善良，跟他在一起绝对会被疼爱吧啦吧啦……

女孩们跟带土见过面后也很喜欢，喜欢他憨厚和认真的样子，都觉得是位良人。

可每一个女孩都在见面后的第二天婉拒了带土，理由都是同一个——

“带土是个很好的人，可我还是更喜欢Alpha多一点。”

带土不明白，他身边有不少Alpha，没觉出他们哪里受欢迎了，在忍者里，Alpha跟omega还有beta都是一样的，大家看到的还是能力。

经过许多年的努力和磨炼，带土有自信他在里面算是翘首，就算是他也绝对有能力保全好一个家庭。

所以带土并没有气馁，热情的老奶奶们也不段的给他介绍女朋友。

有一天带土和老奶奶介绍的女孩子说说笑笑的走在路上，商量着一起去一乐吃拉面。带土也爱吃甜食的属性，让女孩大吃一惊。而且还跟她说，他家里基本都爱吃甜食，只有一个小侄子是个例外。

女孩很可爱，娇娇小小柔柔弱弱，柔顺的黑发别着草莓发卡，女孩要昂头才能跟带土说话，发卡总是被她甩到一边，一个不小心，发夹掉了下来。

女孩刚要弯腰捡，一只白皙修长的手指捡起发卡，寄给女孩：“你掉的东西。”

女孩一见到来人，突然脸红，面前身穿上忍服的银发男人英姿飒爽，弯弯的眉眼笑起来又那么温柔。

卡卡西把发卡放在女孩的手心，女孩小声的说了一声“谢谢”，然后把发卡别在头发上。

卡卡西不经意的样子撩起一丝青丝，赞赏的说：“你的头发很漂亮呢。”

一句赞美，让女孩噌的红透了脸，头部发涨的快要晕过去了，而且让她晕厥的还有对面的Alpha散发出来的信息素，那种让人着迷安心的味道。

带土早在一旁黑了脸，他竟然不知道卡卡西居然这么会撩，而且青天白日的散发信息素，他也差点中招，心脏一直不停地“噗通噗通”跳。而卡卡西就跟刚见到带土似的，举手打招呼：“哟，带土，你也在这呢。”

带土的第N次相亲失败。

一乐拉面馆里，带土大口大口吃着拉面，很快一碗见底，又跟老板要了一碗。这时卡卡西坐在他身边，带土即使知道了也不想理他。

他终于知道了自然法则，Alpha得天独厚的优势，即使他再怎么不输给任何人，但在性别上还是比卡卡西这样的人矮了一等。

卡卡西见带土不理他，叹了一口气，慢慢的跟他说：“带土想要结婚也不需要这么着急，如果有人爱你，无论你是什么性别都会选你，绝对不会因为一个Alpha就勾走了心神。如果琳还活着，她分化成Alpha，带土就会不想跟琳在一起吗？”

带土抬头看了卡卡西一看，又默默地盯着拉面。他的话点醒了带土，如果是琳的话，喜欢就是喜欢，想在一起的愿望是什么都阻挡不了的。

“琳那么温柔，要分化也是omega。”带土继续吃拉面。

知道跟他顶嘴，看来是没事了。卡卡西笑了笑。

不过他们都已经不会知道还没来得及分化就已经牺牲的女孩会是什么性别了。

一年又一年的过去，带土快要面临30大关，过了这个春节，再有一个月零十天他基本彻底失去自由了。

忍者的规矩很多，让带土觉得最奇葩的还是忍者到了30岁之后，只允许在忍者堆里找另一半，虽然对带土来说基本也没差，他已经决定孤独终老了。

想想年轻时的自己真幼稚，因为对自己性别的恐惧，和对初代的憧憬让他不停地想组建家庭，卡卡西的一番话让他回想起了重要的是感情。如果不能如他所愿，那么一辈子单身也是一个不错的选择，而且他的同期们跟他是一样的。

今年的酒会办的不错，带土今天不当值，稍微多喝了几杯，脑袋开始有点飘乎。

“别看了，就跟饿狼一样，既然这么喜欢怎么不去追？”对面的阿斯玛实在没眼看了，从坐下的一开始卡卡西直盯着带土看，带土都觉不出有一道快要把他穿透的视线，阿斯玛不得不佩服他的粗神经。

“你不是也没有跟红告白吗？”卡卡西笑了笑。

“咳咳。”阿斯玛端起啤酒杯喝了一口，掩饰自己的窘迫。

他们忍者对待感情既认真又小心，只有足够勇气的人才会把握住幸福，可他们都过于小心，都不敢迈出那一步。

卡卡西不想做让带土讨厌的事，忍耐了这么多年也习惯了，默默的守在他身边对他来讲就已经可以了。不敢靠太近，怕太近会忍不住想要更多，然后绝对会做出让带土讨厌的事。

带土还是喝多了，同期们很“体贴”的让卡卡西送他回去。带土的宿舍就在卡卡西隔壁，卡卡西犹豫着是要摸他的身体找钥匙，还是把带土带进他的房间。

卡卡西把带土放在了他的床上，脱掉上忍马甲，给他盖上被子。虽然单人床有些小，但睡两个人挤挤还是可以的。

好久没有跟带土睡在一起了，明明小的时候经常挤在一起。虽然一开始经常拌嘴，可他们到了冬天出任务时，也会紧紧靠在一起相互取暖。带土就是个小火炉，卡卡西靠着他就不会觉得冷了。

现在也是，偏高的体温让卡卡西抱着感觉很温暖，他把脸埋进带土的脖子里，嗅到了微微的一丝信息素，暖暖的温度混合着清爽蜜桃的味道，让卡卡西陶醉。

他可能也喝醉了，今晚很想任性一次……

第二天带土醒来的时候，反应了好一会儿才知道睡在卡卡西房里，而宿舍的主人早就不见踪影。带土下了床走出卧室，见到饭桌上卡卡西给他留了饭。

其实带土一般没有必要进食的，他身体上半边的柱间细胞让他身强体壮，连吃饭都省了。宿醉使他难受，更不想吃了。但挚友的心意总不能浪费，带土还是坐下，强迫自己吃掉早餐。

带土生日那天，收到了情报部贴心的单身人员调查报告。作为O的他是有优先选择权的，只要选上了某人，火影就会帮忙拉线。带土大体翻阅了一下，omega只有他一人，想想也是，到了他这个年纪还没成家的omega一根手指头都能数的过来。

看了看Alpha后，年龄能符合条件的只有阿斯玛，大家都知道阿斯玛和红相互爱慕已久，带土也希望有情人终成眷属。其他人都是年龄偏大或者都是beta了，带土合上报告放在一旁，之后再也没有碰过。

又过了一年多，带土刚刚给卡卡西过完生日，第二天就被叫到火影办公室。以为像往常一样分配任务，却没想到听到了要毁灭忍界级别的噩耗。

“带土，你先冷静一下。”四代目笑着安抚带土：“虽然是卡卡西选的你，但还是要看你自己的意思。”

“怎么能……卡卡西怎么能……”带土气急败坏。

到了三十岁的忍者，只能在忍者里择偶的规则谁都逃不了，刚到30岁的卡卡西自然也上了榜，而他在情报部的工作人员面前，直接圈了宇智波带土。

水门很欣慰，同时也很头疼。他的这两个学生，在感情方面总不让他省心，一开始比他还着急的玖辛奈，后来也只说“顺其自然”。卡卡西不表态，没有人敢去点破带土。

所以水门也不知道要跟带土怎么说，以过来人的身份，那些什么“到了年龄了就该找个对象结婚”之类的这种话，水门自己都不信。

这时卡卡西进来，跟四代目说：“老师，我自己跟带土解释吧。”

带土双臂抱胸等着卡卡西的解释。

“像我们忍者天天都把脑袋别再裤腰带上，见过经历过太多生死，不敢结婚不敢有后代，想着如果哪天我死了，活着的家人该有多寂寞。

所以，我们都宁愿一个人。

既然我们都这样了，不如一起搭伙过日子，如果哪天我真的死了，带土还能以我家人的身份扫扫墓，起码让我知道我不是一个人。”

卡卡西说的很平淡，但笑起来很悲伤。

“有我在，你不会死的！”带土拍拍卡卡西的肩膀，然后又抱住他，紧紧的抱住。

空气安静了好久，水门才出声：“咳咳，那个，带土是同意了吗？”

“嗯！”

他们结婚后，带土很想抱怨为什么他们的新居这么小？

“老师太会压榨人了，我们刚领结婚证就把我们赶出宿舍。”

“毕竟有新人要住进去嘛，木叶资金又不够建新房子。”卡卡西说。

“但分配的新居也太小了，你看卡卡西，厨房跟餐厅竟然是一体的！卧室只有一间啊！浴室也好小……”这根本连宿舍还不如。

“带土什么时候对住的地方也会有要求了？之前我们的宿舍都掉墙皮了，也没听你抱怨过。”卡卡西继续收拾他们的东西。

毕竟现在要两个人一起生活了，带土可没有忘记他和卡卡西的差距，这么狭小的空间免不了磕磕碰碰，他怕自己太在意，伤了他和卡卡西的情分。

然而事情并没有像带土想的那么紧张，除了睡觉不得不一张床之外，其他时候很融洽。而且不忙时他们还会买很多食材一起研究食谱，两人一起打扫卫生。偶尔卡卡西也会给带土带红豆糕和丸子回去，带土觉得两人一起生活就是这样吧，平稳又温馨，家果然是任务回归后最好的港湾。

卡卡西知道自己的决定是对的，在报告书上见到带土的名字时，卡卡西觉得也许这是最后一次能把握住他的机会，成为家人就好，在他身边就好。

夜晚，卡卡西做完任务回到家，带土早睡了，卡卡西很轻并没有吵醒他，见带土睡得四仰八叉觉得好笑，一看手上还戴着手套。

“睡觉竟然不摘手套，带土肯定没洗澡。”卡卡西笑了笑，小心翼翼把他的手套摘下，却不经意间带土的小指勾住了卡卡西的手。

白发男人僵住不动了，他小心的轻轻的抚摸着带土的手指，一根一根，仿佛把他的指纹都要摸清楚，掌上的老茧和厚实的手掌一看就知道带土憨厚可靠。卡卡西握住他的手腕感受到他的脉搏跳动，带土虽然不白，但皮肤很细腻，手腕处的皮肤摸起来滑滑的……

卡卡西知道不能再往下了，他与带土十指相握，稳定下心神，翻身到一旁背对着带土睡觉。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”阿斯玛大笑：“你们结婚都一个多月了，竟然……我还以为怎么也该发生点什么。”

“……”

卡卡西不想接话，红怀孕的消息让眼前这家伙在同期面前炫耀了好几天，而他新婚却比之前还需要禁欲。

今晚轮到卡卡西煮晚饭，开着大火，心思不知神游到了什么地方，汤沸出来都没有发现。

带土急忙挤进小小的厨房，把卡卡西挤到柜子旁，赶紧开锅关火。

“你在想什么呢？”带土问他。

卡卡西觉得带土说的没错，厨房真的很小，根本挤不下两个大男人，现在他们就不得不紧贴着。

带土突然被卡卡西压在餐桌上，还没反应过来发生了什么事，卡卡西就摸上了他的脸。

两张手捧着带土的脸的时候，卡卡西才觉得带土的脸挺小的，不管是光滑的一边还是伤疤的一边，卡卡西都轻轻的摸着。掀起额前短短的碎发，俯下身在额头轻轻印上一个吻，然后捏着带土的脸颊，说：“洗手吃饭。”

阿斯玛说的对，总该发生点什么。

带土捂着被捏的脸不明所以，却依旧坐在饭桌旁，等着卡卡西的饭。

“洗手了吗？”卡卡西问。

“吸若。”带土口齿不清。

“卡卡西你还好吧？”带土杀掉敌忍，赶紧跑过去看卡卡西的情况。

“嘛，还好，应该死不了。”卡卡西趴在地上动不了，想着在医院又要待上至少三天。

他们一同出任务，中了敌人的埋伏，没想到连其中的一个委托人都是敌帮的。卡卡西为了救带土多了一次使用神威的次数，所以就趴下了。

带土也不忍心指责他，怪自己太粗心大意，整理好一切后，发动神威时也发现自己的查卡拉也不够用了。

“这里很古怪，他们选择在这里下手速战速决是有原因的，我现在才发现这片林子里仿佛有什么东西在吸收查卡拉，所以……我们……必须出去。”卡卡西挣扎着要爬起来，带土一把把他背起，飞快的往前跑。

“……”卡卡西觉得有点丢脸，但趴在带土肩上闻到水蜜桃的味道，又觉得这样挺好。

他们跑了好久才停下休整，“看来我们要在这里住一晚了，卡卡西你还能撑得住吧。”带土问他。

“我没事。”出来后，卡卡西觉得好了许多，被带土放在树干旁休息。

带土翻找自己的包，一遍找一边说：“我的抑制剂怎么不见了？”

卡卡西听到带土的抑制剂弄丢了，比带土还着急。他现在动不了，万一带土发情了该怎么办？

“不然我们还是回去吧，出来了发动神威应该没问题，如果我和你一起……”卡卡西挣扎着要起来。

“你别逞强了，我自己可以。”带土把他摁回去。

带土成功地把卡卡西送到医院，医生见他也不太好，建议一起留院观察，带土觉得自己是查卡拉蓄电池根本就没问题，谢过医生后，领了抑制剂回了家。

回到家之后，突然觉得很累，一阵放松直接窝在床上睡着了。

第二天起床，带土有点头晕，摸了摸额头还有点烫，怀疑是不是发烧了。他这时才想起昨天忘记打抑制剂，拿出来赶紧给自己来一针，又从医药箱找到退烧药，吃了下去。没过多久又睡着了。

卡卡西在医院时还在怨念带土怎么也不来看他，三天后出院回到家，一开门发现家里像遭了打劫，自己和带土的衣服乱七八糟的摆了一屋子，卡卡西不停地喊着带土的名字，进了卧室才发现里面更乱，床上一层又一层的被子叠放在一起，垒成一个圆圈，卡卡西扒开被子看到了睡着的全身赤裸的带土……

“筑巢”“嗜睡”“如同婴儿般”……

这些跟自来也大人笔下的描述一模一样。

虽然不知道是什么原因，但带土发情了。

卡卡西扒开带土筑的“巢”，想把人捞出来，却发现带土下面铺的是他的衣服，而且散发着求欢的信息素。

卡卡西下腹一紧，不禁散发出信息素回应他，睡着的人被Alpha的味道唤醒，带土缓缓睁开眼，见到卡卡西一脸抱怨：“卡卡西，你怎么才回来？”

之后发生的事情连卡卡西都觉得梦幻，努力开着血轮眼来分辨这是不是幻术。带土拉开他的口罩，吻上他的下巴，再到唇上，然后撕扯他的衣服……

越来越浓郁的omega信息素从带土的颈肩散发出来，引诱着卡卡西咬下去。

卡卡西决定就算是幻术也最好是伊邪那美，不断地重复千次万次，就像是他把带土那样了想了千万次一样。

他把带土压在床铺上，不按他的节奏加深热吻，就算带土挣扎也不放轻，越挣扎越用力摁住他。

“omega有着能完全包容Alpha的能力，无论Alpha怎么粗暴对待，omega都能承受。发情的omega不仅身体诚实，连说出来的话都是大胆露骨的。”

小说里都是这么写的，卡卡西也认为是对的，战力在村子里排前三的带土，发情期肯定更需要粗暴一点。

可卡卡西却忘记了，这是带土第一次发情，根本就不熟悉情事的他，无论是思想还是身体上都承受不了过分的粗鲁。

卡卡西一次又一次的咬破他的腺体，伤口愈合后又马上咬破汲取他的信息素，又分泌出自己的注入带土的腺体内，半强迫性的让带土染上他的味道。

带土身体上的吻痕和咬痕也是同样，布满痕迹又被卡卡西重新种上。过了许久，带土无力地躺床上喘息，依旧不见了痕迹，可全身都是卡卡西的口水。

终于到了最关键的一步，卡卡西一摸带土的屁股上全是水，分开他的双腿后果然看到了不停地流着淫水的地方。

omega的身体果然很诚实，自来也大人诚不欺我。

卡卡西脱掉自己的衣服，抓着早就硬了的小卡卡西对准带土流水的地方，使劲往里挤。这时带土终于受不了“哇”的一声哭出来：“好痛啊！笨卡卡西，好痛！”

这跟小说里写的不一样啊，不是“omega感受到下面的小洞被热热的肉棒顶着，兴奋的扭着屁股，‘咻'的一下就把Alpha的那根吸了进去”吗？

卡卡西所有的“知识”都来自小说，而且带土发情地症状全中了，为什么最关键的地方不是“咻”的一下就把他吸进去呢？

带土的疼不是装出来的，卡卡西都感觉到了他的紧绷，大斗的眼泪噗噗的往下掉，卡卡西才发觉自己太坏了，竟然又把带土欺负哭了。

他慢慢地退出带土的身体时，带土突然夹住他的腰：“别出去……”

卡卡西终于懂了，原来只要慢慢“凿”开，就可以换来现在奋力的挺动腰抽插omega的穴，越往里戳夹得越紧，而且真的是“咻咻”的一下下把他吸进去，越用力操得越狠，带土叫的越淫荡。

卡卡西累了，带土就会自己骑在他肚子上蹦蹦跳跳，真像小说里写的似的，“一刻也离不开肉棒，只想狠狠地被贯穿，被穿透，顶到他的生殖腔，在里面成结，让他受孕。”

卡卡西捏着带土红颜的乳头，带土更卖力地用后面吃肉棒，挺起胸膛对卡卡西说：“喜欢……舔……”

“带土喜欢舔这里吗？”卡卡西笑。

“嗯嗯～好舒服……好舒服……”带土闭着眼睛动着身体，把卡卡西的头抱起，摁在他的胸上，把乳头送进卡卡西的嘴里，感觉到卡卡西开始舔然后吸，带土兴奋地叫出声，低下头咬卡卡西的耳朵。

这一咬直接觉醒了Alpha的本能，他推到带土，把他翻了过去，带土感受到肉棒在里面转了半圈一般，紧接着就是卡卡西一顿狂风骤雨般的猛烈抽插。卡卡西揉着带土的胸和敏感的乳头，拇指和食指毫不怜惜的使劲搓，又搓又拉扯。拉出来弹回去又拉出来，反反复复好几次，之后又使劲揉他的胸肌，让它们像女人的乳房一样挤出乳沟。

带土如果有了他们的孩子，这里就会变大变涨，捏一下就会喷出奶水。卡卡西使劲抓着带土的胸，乳头凸的要破出来一样，卡卡西想象着带土这里噗噗地往外喷奶。

如果真想看到喷奶的带土，首先要让他怀孕。

卡卡西把带土又翻回来，抬起他的腰抱着带土的屁股猛操。现在他的眼里只有带土的屁眼，自己的那根在里面进进出出，导出里面更多的水。

突然屁眼直接喷出水来，卡卡西更卖力的操穴，然后喷出更多的水来，“噗嗤噗嗤”的淫荡声音盈满整个房间。

只会喷水的带土已经坏掉了，他的身体已经到了极限，完全打开，就等着Alpha在他的生殖腔内成结射精。

卡卡西都要怀疑带土是不是水做的，潮吹竟然也会这么长时间，像喷泉一样的屁股，插一下就噗的出水，卡卡西感觉好玩极了。

Alpha觉得好玩的事情，可害苦了omega。最敏感的时候不停的流出淫液，是带土根本就控制不了的，他只能不停地打摆子，连反抗和拒绝都做不了，给他欢愉的Alpha现在却折磨着这副初尝情欲的身体，终于在卡卡西猛的一下深入的时候，翻了白眼，晕了过去。

怀里的屁股越来越软绵，卡卡西一看，原来带土晕过去了。卡卡西放慢了动作，对着昏迷的带土做这种事情，有种迷奸的快感。

对着带土睡着地脸，卡卡西依旧操着软绵绵的身体，快要把人操醒的时候，卡卡西终于在生殖腔里面成结，抱着最爱的人开始长时间的射精。

三天过后，发情期过去，带土真正地醒了过来，可他只记得自己打了抑制剂、吃了药之后就睡着了，之后的事情一点都不记得了。

带土动了一下，浑身疼的厉害，就像被人狠狠地揍了一顿似的，尤其是脖子和腰，就连胸部和屁股也一阵阵的抽痛。

“你醒了？”卡卡西见他醒过来，拿起准备好的水给他：“先喝点水。”

带土接过喝了两口，放下水杯。卡卡西见带土不喝了，拿起一旁的热毛巾，一把掀开带土的被子，分开他的腿就往腿根擦去。

“你你你你你做什么？！”带土被吓了一大跳，抓住卡卡西的手腕不让他乱来。

“给你清理干净，那里全是我的东西。”卡卡西说的很理所当然。

“？？”带土一脸迷惑，但还不忘用手盖住他的小土。

卡卡西笑了，带土遮掩都没遮对地方，无效的挣扎对卡卡西来说无用，他拿住带土的手也放在小土那里，抬起带土的后腰擦拭大腿内侧、臀部和还在流着白色液体的穴口。

如果带土不主动，卡卡西绝对不会出手，一旦出手，绝对不会客气。

带土惊吓的躲到一旁，拿被子包裹住自己，卡卡西抓住他的脚腕就往外拉。

“卡卡西！你到底做什么？！”带土敏感地感觉到某种危险，是发自内心的恐慌。

“我们做了。”卡卡西提醒他，“带土，你发情了，所以我们做了。”

带土听到卡卡西的话，脸都白了。

因为完全标记的缘故，卡卡西感受到了带土绝望心情，内心受到极大打击。

“带土……”卡卡西这才开始思考，一直不想被标记的带土，为何会无缘无故的发情，绝对是发生了什么事情，发情并不是带土的本愿。

带土把脸埋在被子里，他就知道从小长到现在以来一直都是这样，越怕什么就会来什么。他怕琳会离开他，琳那么小的时候就走了；他怕自己分化成omega，果不其然真的成了omega；他害怕自己哪一天就控制不了自己发情了，现在听到了卡卡西说“我们做了”……

“对……对不起。”带土跟卡卡西道歉。

“为什么要说对不起？”被标记的人是带土，该说对不起的也该是他。

“很恶心吧。”

“？”卡卡西不懂带土的意思。

“发情的我很恶心吧，是我缠着卡卡西做的吧？”带土把脸埋得更深，他觉得自己都没脸见卡卡西了。

卡卡西摇摇头，又点点头：“怎么会，发情的带土……很可爱。”

想到那个拿他的衣服筑巢，全身赤裸裸的窝在被子里的带土，卡卡西觉得是有生之年了。

也许说什么都无用，看来带土真的不记得发生过得事情了，不然用实际行动跟他说吧。

卡卡西抱着带土，在他耳边说：“带土不记得，我们可以再来一次，反正已经做过这么多了。”

带土躲开卡卡西的靠近，“我、我们还是算了，就当刚刚是个意外。”

本来应该就是个意外，他怎么发情的自己都不知道。

卡卡西不高兴了，他突然把带土压在身下，强硬的分开他的双腿，用布料摩擦他的那里，双手紧紧握住他的手腕，固定在头两侧，带土想逃除非用神威。

卡卡西真的看见带土开启万花筒，他跟带土同时使用神威，相互抵消了空间扭曲。

“如果你想让我进医院，随便用。如果医生问起原因，我就跟他说，我跟带土做爱的时候，神威使用过度。”

“你！”卡卡西怎么这么赖皮。

“带土，事情已经发生了。你发情了，被我上了，被完全标记了，做了三天，很有可能你已经怀孕了。而且，我们结婚了。”最后那句，卡卡西说的很重。

卡卡西的话一句比一句震撼着带土，他的脸越来越红，他跟卡卡西做了三天，他竟然一点印象都没有，更不用说他可能已经受孕。听到卡卡西的最后一句话，带土仿佛嗅到了什么。

“你……结婚是你故意的？”

“是。”卡卡西不再压抑自己，已经走到这步也没有什么可以瞒着的了，他把一切都说给带土听：“知道你分化成omega我有多开心吗？可你却告诉我说要求娶O女。让你看到自来也大人的著作后，我以为你会觉醒omega的本能，却没想到你更讨厌了。

跟你相亲的那些女孩，第二天我都‘巧’遇过。对你说无论是什么性别，喜欢的话都会选你，这句话就是我想对你说的。却没想到你竟然选择一个人自己生活。

选伴侣当然会选你，带土。每个跟你同床共枕的日日夜夜，你知道我有多忍耐吗？每次我都想，都想……可我不想做带土讨厌的事情。

为什么带土从来没有想过我？没有想过选择我？”

比起刚才，现在带土才被震惊了。他不知道这么多年来竟然有个人一直在看着他成长，等着他能回头看一眼。也没想到卡卡西觊觎他的身体竟然有这么久！

带土羞红了脸颊，紧紧抱住卡卡西，他不是没有想过卡卡西，就是因为太在意，所以才一直躲着他。如果他能正视自己的性别，也许一开始早就不一样了。

之后两人什么都没说，只做。

带土第一次尝到了接吻，被舔，被进入的滋味，他真心觉得这感觉太可怕，自己都控制不了。而且又很舒服，却舒服的让他直哭。

“带土，很舒服的哭了吗？”卡卡西知道带土越舒服哭的越厉害。

听到卡卡西的话，带土更羞了，直摇头否认。

“不，不是……卡卡西，慢点……你慢点啊～～”

“一会儿带土就会让我快的。”卡卡西趴在带土的耳朵上说：“你会自己主动扭腰，坐在我身上用屁股吃我的那里，夹得越来越紧。还会圈着我的腰，让我吃奶，咬我耳朵……”

“啊啊啊～～别啊～别～说了……”带土捂着脸感觉自己没脸见人了。

“潮吹的时候还会喷水……”卡卡西刚说完，带土的后穴“噗”的喷出淫液来。

“……”

两人都沉默了，突然带土的前面也射了，他真的想找个洞钻进去再也不出来了。可接下来就是卡卡西暴风骤雨般的操干……

卡卡西在带土身体里成结射精时，掰开带土的胳膊捧住他的脸，就像那天一样。

湿漉漉的头发打成结，卡卡西摸开带土额头前的碎发，在布满汗珠的额头上轻轻亲吻。

带土的心跳从没有像现在这般厉害，是熟悉的温柔，也许从那天开始带土的心境开始变得不一样了。

第二天，卡卡西和带土出现在大家面前，大家都先看了一眼带土，又看了看藏不住笑意满面春风的卡卡西，心中了然。

阿斯玛悄悄问卡卡西：“得手了？”

“……嗯”卡卡西淡淡的回答，就算表现的再平淡，还是掩盖不了炫耀的气息。

“果然，带土看起来有些不一样了，以前只看着他很刚硬的，现在多了一些柔和。虽然跟我家红还是不能比的。”阿斯玛说。

情人眼里出小百合（《亲热天堂》女主角），卡卡西不跟他计较，他就觉得带土才是最好的。

现在带土走到甘栗甘门口，对里面喊：“老板，来一份红豆糕，再来一份甜丸子，甜丸子打包。”

卡卡西想：果然剧烈运动后，需要吃点甜的。吃甜食的带土太可爱了！

然后坐到带土的对面，拿起一块红豆糕，对着带土“啊……”。

带土觉得卡卡西笑的有点渗人，很嫌弃的躲开，“我自己来。”

看着带土张开嘴，一口咬下红豆糕，脸颊鼓鼓的咀嚼，卡卡西都觉得是种享受。四下看看每人注意，迅速摘下口罩亲了带土一口。

带土又气又羞，光天化日大白天的，卡卡西做什么呢！

“老板，红豆糕也打包！”

带土拎着甜食要回去，却没想到卡卡西竟然把他拉进小巷里亲吻。

“唔唔唔唔……”带土抗拒了许久才把卡卡西推开。

“你们Alpha也有发情期吗？”不好，被吻得有点腿软。

“有啊。”卡卡西说。

“咦？要多长时间？”

“一年365天都是啊！”卡卡西笑着说。

“！！！”

end

后记：

这里私设退烧药和抑制剂相抗，带土本来到了日子却逞强使用神威，所以开始有了发情的征兆。但他并不知道。

打了抑制剂又马上吃了退烧药，抑制剂的效力就没有了，所以带土在不知情的情况下发情了www

XDDDDDD私设真的很方便呢（你滚）


End file.
